User talk:Colojd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the File:Advance Pattern 4241 Romper Top, Bloomers and Skirt.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 23:14, November 2, 2010 Did you leave a message for me? If you were the one leaving a message on my talk page, please check there for the answers. Best regards, --tarna 21:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: New User needs help in beginning to post patterns Hello Joyce, To answer your questions: - On the Home page (just click on the Vintage Pattern Wiki logo anywhere on the site to get there), you will find a button right next to where it says how many patterns are on the site - at the top. It has a little logo with a page and a plus sign. Click on that. It is supposed to guide you through the steps, so step-by-step instructions should not be necessary. - Handling on pattern numbers: If you have a pattern that is already posted but a different size, do not post it again. Sizes are irrelevant (the pictures are just examples, everyone knows they were available in different sizes). For Vogue 7418, I already added your link to the page, by copying it from the page you entered (the duplicate I deleted). To add your link to an existing page, click on the "edit" next to the Sources/Vendors header to add your store, or click on the Edit button on top to add information to the page as a whole. - For patterns that have the same number but are different patterns (since the pattern companies re-used the numbers throughout the decades), we add a capital letter, starting with A. For example, if you had a Vogue pattern from the 1950s or 60s with the number 7418, you would enter it as Vogue 7418 A. - It is important to first search the wiki to see if the pattern already exists. There are several ways of going about this. 1) You can type in the Pattern name and number in the search box on top. Make sure to spell it as it is on the pattern (i.e. McCall's, NOT McCalls). Add A, B, or whatever if your search yields a pattern different than the one you entered. 2) Sometimes you can just enter the pattern number, and the search will return all records with that number. This option is sometimes broken and somewhat unreliable. 3) Type in just the manufacturer name (e.g. Vogue). This will take you to a page listing all the patterns by that manufacturer - sometimes there are more pages, but you will see that listed. You can scroll through to see whether that number already exists, and click on the links to view the patterns. - If you feel uncomfortable with entering categories (a bit difficult to explain how to get those right) at this point, leave them to the admins for now. We all learned slowly on this, so please do not take edits made by others after your entry as a negative thing... Most mistakes are correctable. And yes, if you enter a duplicate by accident, it will be deleted. I hope this helps. Best regards, --tarna 18:53, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Vendor Link Format Hi, The right way to add a vendor is this: Opening Square Bracket then the URL to the pattern listing, then a space, then your shop name, then a closing Square Bracket . I have cleaned up the ones you added today (and had to delete two that were not links = invalid). Best regards, --tarna 23:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Pattern naming Hi, I am not going into too much detail here, as I had already given you this information before, but please make sure to: a) first search whether a pattern already exists b) follow wiki naming conventions (pattern name and number; if exists, add capitalized letter after a space) Your latest entry was deleted as a duplicate. Best regards, --tarna 20:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Replacing pictures Hello, Yes, you can. One note, though - please make sure that the picture is in fact better than the one you are replacing. The condition of the envelope is not as important as the clarity of the picture (and sometimes, size, resolution, etc.). Here is how: - in the pattern record, click on the picture itself - you should now see a pop-up window with that picture - on the bottom right of the picture is a little icon that looks like a document; click on that. - you should now be in the file record for the picture. There is a link below the picture information that says something like "upload a new version...". Click on that, and you should be on your way to uploading a replacement picture. Best regards, --tarna 00:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Please use right format for vendor links Hi, Could you please use the right format for vendor links: Opening square bracket, then URL, then space, then your shop name, then closing square bracket. That way it will show up correctly. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 20:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (one of the admins) Reminder about courtesy and formats A reminder: 1) new vendor links go to the bottom of an existing list - common courtesy 2) please enter your vendor link format correctly (please see messages left before). Best regards, --tarna (talk) 07:41, January 26, 2013 (UTC)